Disciple of Darkness
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: When being brought into a universe that was considered fiction that they become very familiar with, and holding the knowledge of the future, it would be expected for one to try and be a hero, save the world's and live happily ever after, right? Wrong. Because this reincarnated soul rejects the light entirely and is leaned more to darkness, and a certain old master takes notice.


**Disciple of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the franchise rightfully belongs to their respectful owners, Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. My OC however is mine, enough said.**

**Warning: Language, Violence, Antagonistic MC that may bring trigger warnings to some and you have been warned, no like? Then politely leave.**

**Rating: M, due to my OC's realistic, adult mentality.**

**Hello everyone! Wrath of Vajra here. This here is another of mine, something that has been spurring into my head for some time, the story for our main character (OC-insert) takes place a couple of years before the start of Birth by Sleep, and due note however that my knowledge of the Kingdom Hearts Universe is not 100%, also because I watch many Kingdom hearts walkthroughs and cutscenes on YouTube, so do forgive me if something is out of place or not correct. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and don't forget to fave and review, for I will feel loved if you do.**

**Remember, my summaries are subjected to change. Which will give you a glimpse of the storyline.**

**Another thing, my OC-insert will be having a unique keyblade of her own, I would have gone for the Kingdom key D, but that would ruin a couple of things.**

**The OC-insert will be powerful bot not OP, so don't confuse her with that, she will a lot to learn of things around her, mistakes will be made, errors will be performed, and will be tasting defeat in fair amounts, so don't hate me for it.**

**My OC will be born before Sora, Riku and Kairi do, meaning it will be way before Birth by Sleep starts, don't fret as a couple of time-skips will be used to compensate and avoid boredom at the same time.**

**To avoid any confusion. My other story called the Sovereign of the Void is its own story.**

**As for ages for Birth by Sleep it is like this.**

**OC-Insert=15**

**Ventus=16**

**Terra=19**

**Aqua=18**

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Sound Effects**

***Music/OST***

'**Silent Voice'**

**(Flashbacks/Time-skips/POV)**

**=Map Areas=**

**[Name of the Worlds]**

**{Limit Break}**

"**Magic"**

**Summoning**

**So, with nothing further, on with the story!**

"**Summer in the hills-**

"**Those hazy days I do remember-**

"**We were running still, had the whole world at our feet-**

"**Watching seasons change, our roads were lined with adventure-**

"**Mountains in the way couldn't keep us from the sea-**

"**Here we stand open arms, this is home where we are-**

"**Ever strong in the world that we made-**

"**I still hear you in the breeze-**

"**See your shadows in the trees-**

"**Holding on-**

"**Memories-**

"**Never change-**

**Monody**

**TheFatRat**

**Orchestral Remix by sJLs**

* * *

**Chapter Prologue: A heart born from everlasting darkness.**

Eyes open to see themselves sitting on an edge with the vast ocean in the horizon, their head moving up to see the clouds covering the entire sky tonight, before looking back down to see the water's surface.

Staring back, reveals to be a girl at the ripe age of fifteen, having mid-back length hair that is white as the purest snow with her bangs covering the sides of her face that reached to the bottom of her chin, matching slim white eyebrows, empty crimson red eyes, but with a fierceness you will not find in such a child.

Having slightly pale skin tone, while wearing a full-length black coat for her size with a hood that has two silver drawstrings decorated with beads at the end alongside with a silver chain ornament, adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

With the large silver zipper that fastens to the top and zips down to seal the coat, wearing black gloves, with the bottom zipper located in front of the girls' thigh area, having an open slit in the front, finished with knee length black, square-toed boots.

The girl closes her eyes again, thinking back on how it all started.

* * *

**(Flashback: Unknown Location= First POV)**

'How long have I been floating in this darkness' I thought to myself as I see nothing in the abyss, while thinking back as to the reason why I'm here.

To start off introductions. My names Rachel, eighteen years old, with black hair, blue eyes, and an introverted, and soon-to-be graduated high-school student.

At least I was until I died from a school shootout, being unfortunate enough to be in a crossfire when one recently expelled student pointed his sights on me with a mad gleam in his eye, and I don't just mean the insane kind by itself, but a pissed off raging bull seeing a lot of red as well, fuse those together and you got a psychopath, to put it simply.

I died by a surprisingly lucky shot to my heart, and I didn't even feel it, okay maybe a flash of pain, but it was quick nonetheless as my vision went black a second later.

And now here I am, floating into the darkness for who knows how long, I can't even see my own hands in front of my face.

I am in a state of being semi-conscious, wanted to wake up but too tired to put in the effort to do it unable to move a single muscle in my body, so I just let things be and to sleep my days away here, letting the darkness to blanket me entirely, almost felt comforting when I thought about that, so I submit to it and sleep forever, not expecting anything to happen.

'**Child of the stars beyond.'**

Until now.

"Who said that?" I asked as I try to search, but again, it's too dark to see anything.

The voiceignored my question, however.** 'I have seen the deepest depths of your heart, the trials you have been put through, the knowledge you hold and to the end of your untimely demise. With careful consideration, and it has been decided that you have been chosen!' **The voice most ancient declared, but I can't seem to hear it.

Chosen…? For what?

'**No Denizen of Light will dispute you!' **

I begin to feel I am slowing down, darkness spreads from my feet and reaching to my knees, instead of fear or panic, I just felt a tug that makes me want to slumber.

'**May no one among the weak and the foolish, be given the right to control you!'**

Too preoccupied to pay any attention to things around me, even when the darkness is softly wrapping my entire body like a blanket, falling further into sleep, losing the battle of staying awake.

'**Oh Rachel. My dear, precious child of darkness.'**

But not before I heard those crooning words as sleep took me over once again.

* * *

**(Years later)**

I open my eyes, only to see myself staring at the ceiling, looking to my right to see the morning sun barely peeking out of the mountains, sitting up, I yawn and stretching my back to remove any kinks, I got up from my bed wearing plain sleepwear, and went out of my room to go the bathroom and do my business.

Two minutes later, I spat out the water after finishing in brushing my teeth, I put my toothbrush back in a plastic cup, and leaved the bathroom, I paused to look up to see myself in the mirror.

I am still surprised even after seeing it plenty of times.

Staring back at me is a ten-year-old girl having pupil-less blood red eyes, with the sharpness that reminds me of Kaguya's own, and just as lifeless like Kiritsugu's from the Fate series.

My hair being white as the purest snow that reaches to my lower shoulders with having bangs covering the sides of my face that reached down the bottom of my jaw, matching slim white eyebrows.

To explain, I have, more-or-less been reborn into a new life with my new name being Nori, no last name simply because I am an orphan. I was a baby at the time, never knew who my parents are, frankly I won't be surprised if I was abandoned by them by leaving me in the front of the door, ring the doorbell, and ran as fast as possible.

Predictably cliché if that were the case.

But that's not all, as I grew old enough, I start learning to walk again, with that, and being way older than my physical age, I try to get the layout of the place I'm in.

At the end of my little tour, when I reached the beach made my jaw to almost hit the ground, and you want to know why?

Because of an island.

A very familiar island.

The one I know at heart.

Destiny Islands.

From Kingdom Hearts.

Yep, you can pretty much just imagine the look on my face when I saw it, my mind shut itself down with a big red ERROR sign blinking.

In pure curiosity, I looked for a map for the islands, and they are sort of like Kingdom Hearts own Hawaiian Islands, but a little more different when I thought on it in depth.

Shaking my head from those useless thoughts, I return to my room and get dressed for the day, my fellow orphans are still sleeping as it is still too early for the much younger children to wake up, which is good as I begin to get ready for the most hellish thing that I have been forced to go through.

Elementary school.

Yay.

.

.

.

.

Please fucking kill me I don't want to deal with this shit anymore.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

**Ding-Dong Dong-Ding!**

"Haaah, finally I am out of that prison that is called a classroom." I muttered to myself, with me wearing a school uniform, a white button up shirt with a blue tie, a blue and white striped skirt, and black shoes with blue long socks as I walk out of the building, for school was done for the day, and carrying a small square red bag with my Munny inside, planning to go get something to eat because I was still hungry from lunch.

The cafeteria food was not bad per se, but they weren't good either, just enough to sate some of my hunger to help me get through the day.

I walk away from the other kids going about their own way, ignoring my own classmates' little gossip group, along with the jealous stares they're giving me, simply because of me acing every test done that I knew already from my last life in high-school.

Some teachers would even talk amongst themselves about me, praising me about my accomplishments.

Like Sherlock Holmes would say, elementary.

I cared not what they think of me, I just went to the place that I usually go, wishing to be alone, walking into an alley in between two buildings, the route that leads me to a small café that I usually would go to, only to stop short due to what's in front of me.

'Oh, come on, you can't be serious?' I thought to myself in agitation.

Standing before me are two girls, each wearing matching uniforms like I do, the one with brown hair and blue eyes is a year older than me with the other one with blond hair and slightly green eyes is a little older, they are sisters, and they are the daughters of the mayor, they are giving me, admittedly ugly sneers that belong to trolls.

Sighing under my breath, already knowing where this is going.

"Hey there, little freak, where do you think you're going?"

Fucking knew it.

I sigh in annoyance again, this is not the first time this had occurred with these two idiots, simply because they are, in laughable terms, the school bullies that would often blackmail and steal other kids milk money, pushing them around like they think they're the top dogs.

And to make it worse, I happen to be the one they take a shine on, and by shine, I mean which is to be the next poor unfortunate soul they set their sights on and try to torment me in whatever chance they get just for all due to my hair and eyes alone, including that I am a lot more smarter than them by a very huge landslide, and they step on me like a doormat as consequence for my hard acquired knowledge from my last life.

Dropping water balloons from the rooftops? Got laughed at.

Hit in the face with a paper bag full of fire ants? Very painful on a child's tender skin.

Trying to trip me when I walk up to the front of the class? Classic.

Shooting me with spitballs across the library hall? Disgusting.

I even pleaded the adults about this constant harassment and tell them to stop. But they simply ignored me, and I discovered that they were payed to keep silent from the two, simply because, again they were the mayor's daughters, and I saw it when I was hiding in the corners of the hallways when I needed to go the restroom that one time.

So, like that. Any possible respect I had for them pretty much burned on a stake after that. Hell, the two sisters don't even put an effort to make it a secret from other kid's in this place, and yet the adults that run the school were easily swayed from bribery, payed in silence for petty cash.

Even from another universe, stupidity and corruption still follows me. That, and children in my old life could prove to be just as cruel and vicious as adults, because they don't have the same level in practicing restraint or inhibitions, so I had to remind myself that even when I am in a game that is rated E doesn't mean that it isn't real life.

Because it is.

Safe to say, it was very infuriating beyond comprehension, I would have retaliated sooner, but then it's only a matter of time when things get serious, and my gut is telling me that the serious moment is about to occur.

"Where do you think, and what do you want this time, Tora. Haru?" I asked the girls with barely hidden distaste and contempt.

Tora and Haru, the names are wasted on these spoiled brats, even though they don't know it, the Japanese language I learned on Earth is translated as Tiger and Spring.

Wasted indeed.

Ignoring the sneer on their faces from my lack of fear, the older girl stepped forward, in an act of intimidation, which is not much in my honest opinion.

"Oh nothing, except that we would you to give us your lunch munny since we happen to forget ours on the way here, that would be great, and then we'll let you go, so what do you say?" The older girl Tora asked (more like demanded), reaching her hand out expectantly.

The younger sister Haru is sporting a smug grin, believing I don't have a choice in the matter, it wasn't long before other kids begin to take notice of us and gather at the end of the alley way I come through. Giving out various emotions, ranging from concern, curiosity, and others even showed smug smiles of my predicament.

Those were some of the jealous types in my class, by the way.

That is until I surprised everyone by walking around the two as my answer, the alley was wide for me to pass through, for I don't have time for these dumbasses. I did not get very far however as Tora grabbed my left shoulder with her left hand.

"Where do you think you're going, little freak? Give us your munny and only then we will let you go, what part of that do you not understand?" She demanded with a scowl from being brushed off like an insignificant dust on her shoulder, the other kids started to murmur amongst themselves on what I am going to do.

I ignore them in favor of giving the two idiots my best emotionless look ever given, which for others, is a little unnerving since they never seen this side of me before, I mean they do, but I am taking to the extreme than I usually would.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance, frankly I grow tired of it, my patience wears dangerously thin from having every encounter with you and I just want nothing more than to be left alone, but even so, I am going to give you this one chance to release my shoulder, and leave me be, choose carefully. So please, for once in your pathetic, self-entitled lives." I leaned a little forward as I glare at them.

"Do. Not. waste it." I hissed, paying no heed to the other kids shivering and instinctively backing away from my tone taking a dangerous edge, almost hoping they persist. And we are way outside of the school premises. So, it will be free game if they do, damn the consequences.

Haru and Tora were no better as they were facing the full brunt of it, but they put on a brave face and laughed mockingly.

"Is that supposed to scare us little freak? What's stopping us from taking your lunch by force? In fact, did you forgot what happened so many times before? Since we are outside of school grounds, I am free to show you what you get for not doing what I say-AGH!"

When she tried to throw a punch in my way with her right fist aiming at my face is when at long last, I have reached the end of my patience, and I showed it by cutting her off by grabbing her wrist and clench it hard to make sure it is painful, making her yelp.

Faster than they can blink, I drop my bag, and despite our difference in size, I am still holding the appendage with an iron grip that shouldn't belong to a young girl, without warning, I collided my elbow right into her arm.

Hard.

**SNAP! **

"AAAHHHHHH!" Everyone's eyes shot wide open, and gasps in horror from the sound of bone snapping and the howl of pain that followed, she then went unconscious from shock, I set my eyes on the younger sister, who was about to make a run for it.

But I was having none of that as I grab her by the back of her head, and lift her up off the ground in a show of strength than it should be possible, making Haru yelp and started kicking her legs in a panic and tries to reach back to grab my wrist in an attempt to force me to let go, while she whimpers in both pain and fear of what I am going to do with tears spilling out of her eyes, I clench her hair and making it sure it was even more painful, before I have her close to me, then with force, I ram her face into the big dumpster.

**BAM! **

No one made a sound after that one-sided beat down, no one moved in fear of me mauling them next, I tossed the unconscious body that landed in a thud while looking at a dent with blood smeared to it, paying no mind of the blood spilling on the ground from the head trauma I gave the little shit with, I let go of the broken arm of Tora, I then proceed to lift my foot and…

**SPLAT!**

More blood was spilled as I stomped on her head, not enough to kill her, but enough to give her head trauma just like her younger sister.

Finally finished, I grabbed my bag and I walked to my intended destination, the kids parted away from each other to clear a path for me, squeaks and whimpers left their mouths. Tears were shed from the pure fear filling their hearts, it didn't help that my eyes are cold as the sharpest blade.

But I pay them no attention, I simply moved on.

'What a waste of my precious time.' I thought in aggravation.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"Hmmm, Interesting." Said an old voice.

If one were paying attention, they would have noticed someone was standing from one of the rooftops of the school, watching the event unfold.

Appearing in his early 80's, having a bald spot except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed, and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving as he is much more than he appears.

Wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots, and gold lining on the edges on the coat.

This person was here because he sense a great darkness in this very world he used to grow up in, so he decided to investigate, the search didn't go well as he had hoped, and when he was starting to lose interest and thinking it was just his age getting to him, he at last found what the source of the darkness he was looking for.

Just in time too, that when the bell rang, his eyes were scanning the children swiftly, but when they landed on the one little girl with unique features, the observer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, hair white as the winter snow, and eyes red as blood.

Unique indeed.

Delving deeper, he became surprised from the amount of darkness this little girl has, its levels are off the charts, it is a shock in of itself, considering that no child has ever have that much darkness, because children have the most pure of hearts that keeps it at bay, yet this child possessed a very strong heart to even carry on this long.

From what he can gleam from this girl, the darkness in her heart feels alive, almost as if it is guarding her like an ever-watchful beast.

Something to investigate later as a person who has a deep understanding of the darkness, this is practically unheard of to him.

It is known to him that the seven princesses of heart have no touch of darkness within them, but it's the exact opposite for this girl, for there is not even a glimmer of light inside her.

An abnormal girl indeed.

Other children were moving in one direction, talking with their friends, while this one walked away in the other, moving in an alley between two building.

A loner by nature perhaps?

Or at least she was until she stopped dead in her tracks from, what he heard were bullies in this school. The girl who is revealed to be called Nori from what he heard from the other students that are whispering as they witness the scene in front of them.

The watcher couldn't help but snort from the demands these two brats were making, he couldn't help but chuckle when the girl responded by walking around them, as a sign of dismissal. Only for the older bully to stop her by grabbing her shoulder.

His eyebrow raised a level when hearing the threat this young girl made, he couldn't help but feel excited on what would happen if they persist, hopefully that they do.

Like a wish being granted, Nori grabbed the older girls' wrist that was about to punch her, and with a strength that belies her size, she grabs her by the arm.

"AAAHHHHHH!" And then proceeds to brutally snap her arm from Nori slamming her elbow on it.

Next, she dashed to the other girl who was going to run away, but the white-haired child moved behind her, wrapping her fingers around her hair, and proceeded to lift her up with strength he never saw in a young child, and then rams her face into the dumpster with enough force to cause a dent to it, and blood is seeping down to the floor and Nori just tossed her aside like trash, then let's go of the broken arm and stomps on her head.

The old man was surprised from the girl's brutality.

When she was finished, she grabs her bag she dropped earlier, walking away with the children clearing a path with squeaks and whimpers, with Nori paying no heed to them, as she walks her destination that is a small café she usually eats at, with an angry scowl on her face along the way.

The old man took note that through it all, the girl didn't notice the darkness leaking through her entire body when she put those brats in their place. But he did, and the darkness stared back at him, it developed red eyes, glaring menacingly right at him, almost as if it is daring him to make a move against its treasured host.

If he was being honest, he felt a delightful chill going up his spine from seeing such a phenomenon that he just saw, along with the unspoken warning, he then chuckled in mirth from something that could give him that feeling.

"I think I just found myself a worthy apprentice." With that said, he smiled while he vanished in a dark corridor without a trace.

He cannot wait what destiny has in store for her, one thing he knows for certain is that it's going to be big.

* * *

**(With Nori: 1****st**** POV= One week later)**

**[Destiny Islands]**

I arrived at the island when morning arrived, wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, matching colored shoes, I came to this place ever since when I was reported to be the one responsible for the injuries the two girls sustained, it's no surprise when I was sent to the principal's office, demanding me to tell exactly why I did it.

And know why she did, because I said it with very thorough details of how exactly they have been a constant thorn in my side for the past year since my enrollment, trying to take every chance to make my life a miserable hell.

* * *

**(Flashback: Principles office= The day after the incident)**

"They didn't get in trouble for it because they pretended to be little angels that couldn't hurt a fly, they blackmailed and threatened other kids to not tell anyone about them lest they get a pounding due to their father being the mayor. Whether they were suck-ups to their parents, ignorant what is going on, or just supremely stupid. To make it worse, some teachers accepts the munny the two gave them, the classic case of bribery. So, because of this, any respect I had for your worthless staff have been used as fuel on a funeral pyre, and to be blunt, I question even their competence at this point."

And I said all that with a straight face and casual tone like I was explaining the weather, much to the cringed and disturbing look I received when I then told her the very juicy parts of how I taken care of the problem in my own way, and how I told her that both Tora and Haru have finally seen the end of my patience with them.

Safe to say, I got told I am to be suspended for two weeks while the two were put in a hospital for their serious injuries, and their parents were requested to come immediately after what happened yesterday, and they arrived soon after, when they were told what happened sent them in a rage, I had the misfortune to be on their sights, when they arrived they marched right towards me with faces reddened with anger and begin ranting about doing something I shouldn't do, with the mother giving out her own output.

When finished, they outright demanded me why I did it, but I shrugged it off saying.

"It was self-defense from the beginning, and I did warn them many times to leave me alone, but did they listen? Of course not. Would the teachers believe me? As if, considering they accepted any bribes from them. your own children no less. Would YOU even listen an orphan's side of the story that was the victim when they were the instigators from the start?" I asked rhetorically and unrepentantly, having enough I got up from my seat and was about to leave for the door.

But the universe had decided to roll the dice.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? I did not dismiss you, our discussion is not yet over." The principle ordered me to stop with a stern look on her face as while hearing her getting up from her chair.

'THAT BITCH!'

**CRASH!**

In a rage, I grabbed the chair, and threw right next to the wall next to the principle, making it to shatter into a thousand pieces, three of the adults jump in fright from the unexpected action from me, I glared death at her and the two parents, making the three adults to reel back in shock.

"Principle." I said her title like it was a thing of abomination and blasphemy. "There is nothing TO discuss, for you have made it abundantly clear to me; I got suspended for self-defense, even when I told you they threw the first punch, you report the incident to the Matron at the orphanage, further punishment will be concocted from there, both Tora and Haru will go scot-free because they will play the role of the victims, while I'm been painted as the bad guy for everything THEY FUCKING DO!" I finished with a mighty yell.

This is a year's worth of build-up anger and frustrations from everything that has been happening, and it was high time it was released from its constraints.

The principle, and the parents' silence spoke volumes as they couldn't respond to anything, while being aghast at both my unyielding anger, and my foul language.

And is that fear I sense?

Ignoring that last one. I deciding to add insult to a down puppy with a brutal kick, I glared at the parents I didn't bother remembering, I finished with a. "Also, another thing, be sure to tell your darling little angels not to come anywhere near me again, with the exception of some of the classes we share, even then, I won't tolerate their… behavior any longer, so please, have a good day."

I left with a powerful slam to the door that echoed through the office.

* * *

**(Flashback: End)**

One week down, and one more to go.

I reached the docks and tied the boat up with rope nice and tightly and got off soon after, walking across the beach, then moved to a door that will lead to the bended tree that Sora, Riku and Kairi usually sit on.

I reached my destination and I took the sight of the entire ocean, I took a seat on the edge and stare out into the horizon.

My expression softens as my hair breezes gently through the wind, closing my eyes, I begin to remember the happier times back on Earth, the times with my younger sister and mother, my death no doubt affected them horribly, and they probably already mourn from my departure, it has been years since I last remember them.

But here I am now, in a different world from a video game about kids with Keyblades roaming about.

Opening my eyes as a thought occurred to me.

"I wonder." I muttered as I got off and walk to a path that has something I am looking for.

Specifically, a door.

* * *

**=Secret Place=**

Walking near the end of the narrow tunnel, I find a small little cave with nothing, but rocks and roots connected from the upper parts and the sides, but what really caught my point of interest is the familiar door with yellow lines and a yellow keyhole in the center.

"Hmmm." I hmm with a curious look on my face, before walking towards it, when I was within arm's reach, I give a once over, and I had my right moving towards it, and placed my hand on it, then give it a push to see if it can be opened.

But no such luck as it didn't budge at all, I sighed in disappointment, so much for that.

With my curiosity somewhat sated, I sat down on a root, lean back and decide to take a nap since I have nothing better to do at this time.

And I soon passed out.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Had Nori been awake, she would have been aware that a dark abyss sprouted underneath her, and soon begins to pull her in gently with black tendrils, as if not wanting to disturb her in her sleep.

And soon vanished along with the girl with no trace behind, but someone was watching the scene unfold.

"Hmm, interesting." Muttered a raspy dry voice and teleports himself after the where that darkness took her.

* * *

**(Unknown Location: 1****st**** POV)**

I groan as I began to wake up, my eyes open to see nothing but dark skies and no stars at all, I began to feel water touching my fingers, I turn to my right and I was left shocked awake as to what I see before me.

From beyond the horizon is a familiar blue sun with strange rock formation that is by no means natural back on earth, however the sight alone left me to only one conclusion.

"The Realm of Darkness? How… wasn't I in Destiny islands a few moments ago?" I ask to myself as this is specific place Aqua was trapped in along with Ansem the Wise.

I played and watched enough Kingdom Hearts all the way to Dream Drop Distance, in fact, I played all the Kingdom Hearts games, so it's no surprise that I was a bit of a geek about it.

With the sole exception of Kingdom Hearts III, because I died in 2018 of early December.

I was still mopey about that by the way, a part of me died that day, and I was crying my heart out because I was so looking forward to it too!

One of the reasons why I hate that motherfucker who shot me.

Snapping out of my depressing stage, I look forward in seeing the waves sliding closely to me, barely touching my knuckles, before sighing.

'Ah, you know what, forget it, no point in moping about it.' I thought to myself.

I get up from my prone position, seeing a familiar rock close by, since I can't go anywhere, why not just have me sit on everybody's favorite and iconic rock since Kingdom Hearts 2? Sit on it I did, while I try to get comfortable as much I could, eventually, I start to lose myself in the calm serenity as I gaze at the horizon before closing my eyes to enjoy the sound of the waves.

I could have tried to find my way out, but I have no known means on how to summon the corridor of darkness, that, and I been having wary glances sent my way from the teachers since this morning on my trek to the small island, but I'm pretty much passed to caring about those dimwits that couldn't tell that a child was being bullied for a year without them realizing it.

Correction, they did, but did not act, which makes them worse in my eyes.

Soo deep into the surreal feeling of being in something that was considered a video game, I felt a nudge on my leg, curious, I look down, to my surprise as I recognize immediately of what it is, and it only brings further confirmation.

Heartless, creatures of darkness, with bodies that are dark as night with beady yellow eyes and twitchy antennae, a shadow heartless was nudging on my leg like a cat wanting some attention, it looks up at me and our eyes met, oddly enough, instead of feeling fear or shouting at the top of my lungs, I was happy, like a part of me is having this sensation of fulfilment from seeing it.

Without thinking, I reached towards it and gently patted it on the head, and the Heartless simply leaned its head against my hand, almost as if enjoying my ministrations, and I could have sworn it was purring.

Shrugging in a 'Oh, what the hell?' motion, if Kingdom Hearts fans were to see me, they most definitely would call me a dumbass of what I am doing right now, but I already lost my life back on Earth, what do I have to lose anyway? My heart? Pu-lease, it was pierced by a bullet from a revolver for god's sakes, having it stolen by the Heartless is far from the worst thing that would happen to me, the worst-case scenario is that I would become an emotionless husk, a Nobody.

Temporary separation at best.

So with my decision made, I picked it up, and it didn't protest much less try to attack me, place it on my lap as I hug it, soon enough, it cuddles with me, looking up, I see more Heartless, and several Neo-Shadows began to appear in a small swarm, yet none pounced at me, but they curled around me instead.

"You are all more cute than terrifying in my eyes, you know that, right?" I said quietly.

I had a couple of Heartless plush toys back on Earth, so sue me for my taste.

it stares at me, tilting its head before laying its head back against my chest, surrendering itself to my petting.

I, and the Heartless enjoyed the silence for a long time, and I let my mind to wander as I mindlessly pet the Heartless in my lap, thinking how long I've been here, considering that time doesn't flow normally in the realm of darkness, and in theory, I could be immortal here, Aqua have been here for a short amount of time, when outside was nothing more than a decade, that's how confusing time is in here, while Sora was out saving worlds, Keyblade in hand.

I paused on my petting, thinking on that last thought. It is said that only a strong heart can summon a keyblade, or in performing the Keyblade inheritance ceremony that Terra did with Riku during the Birth by Sleep timeline.

That, and adding to the fact that the Keyblade is picky on who should be their wielder, making them sentient in a way.

Curious, and having nothing better to do at this time, I raised my right hand, and try to 'will' a Keyblade to come forth, not expecting much out of anything, but it was worth to avoid boredom as much as I could, while ignoring the curious looks from the Heartless.

My eyes glowed without my knowledge, and it's with great shock that a Keyblade did come forth in a purple and black aura, with some electrical sparks dancing across it.

"What the hell?" I breathed out, for the weapon felt completely weightless, that's not what shocked me though, what did is the design of it.

Looking like it was a manifestation from the Darkness itself, and one I recognized immediately,

It's the same Keyblade used by Ansem the Seeker of Darkness when he possessed Riku for the seven princesses of heart, except that it has gone through some major upgrades, being a total of 120 cm in length, the red guard has dark-purple complex sigils symmetrically aligned together on each side while having black jagged edges, what was once a black pole is now replaced with an actual blade around it, having a razor sharp, dark-purple edge, a three-pronged black bar located under the hilt holds a purple keychain with an orange circle in between two triangular circles with black pointed spikes for each one, while having a heart with a red outline, with the interior being black.

I am shocked to my core, the fact I have such a powerful looking Keyblade, much less being able to have one in the first place is an unexpected turn of events I have never saw coming, then I remembered where I am, looking back at the Heartless, instead of showing fear of me and my new-found weapon, they bowed before me.

My mind blanked from that, hearing sounds of tiny rumbles and gurgles reaching my ears, I said the most intelligent reply.

"What?"

Snapping out of it, I examine my Keyblade some more before hearing a voice.

'**Key of Hearts'**

I blinked out of my haze, before looking back at the weapon.

"Key of Hearts, huh?" I mused from the name whispering in my mind, as if to confirm my inquiry, it flashed a purple hue before going silent, sweet.

"Quite a dangerous weapon to carry for one so young such as yourself, yes?"

I nearly jumped off the rock from the sudden voice that broke out the silence, but I kept it together and not scare the Heartless, including one still in my lap, I turn to my left and spotted the last person I expected to see in here of all places.

It was none other than Xehanort himself, wearing the iconic black coat to protect him from the darkness' corrosive influence, even under his hood, I can tell his yellow orbs are studying my keyblade like a specimen.

That and hunching forward in a slump being the first clue, along with recognizing the voice that belonged to the late Leonard Nimoy.

Bless that man's soul.

Tightening my grip on my weapon, I respond back to him in a guarded tone. "Maybe so, but there are far more dangerous things than carrying a sharp object to protect oneself with Mr...?" I trailed in asking for his name, even though I already know it, I must keep up appearances to not give anything away.

Any Kingdom Hearts fan worth their salt would know the name of the one and only Master Xehanort.

He chuckles dryly and responds. "I suppose you have a fair point, considering what is surrounding you, yet not a single one of them attacked you while not giving off an aura of fear at the same time, and even more so not being swallowed by the darkness' influence just for being here." He responds back.

"Forgive this old man's rambling's, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Xehanort, and I do have to say, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Nori."

My eyes widened and I was on guard immediately. "I don't remember telling you my name, have you been spying on me." I stated more than questioned, my eyes narrow at him while I put the little imp down and got up from my sitting position.

Waving off my accusation, he replied in admittance. "I won't deny that you've caught my attention from that stunt you did outside of your school, it was quite a brutal spectacle." He saw that huh? That explains it, but all the same, he has me on edge.

"I'm glad to be your source of entertainment but, allow me another question. Why are you here for anyway, sir?" I inquired while I grip my Keyblade in reverse and stab it into the sand, leaving it there as a sign that I won't attack, at least giving him the courtesy to hear him out.

Granted, I will absolutely be destroyed by a Keyblade master like him. Xehanort's old, but he still has a nasty spring in his step, I am not fooled in the slightest in his slumped form. Plus, I have manners where it counts as a human being and not a reckless savage.

Little bit of diplomacy can't hurt anyone right?

The older man stares at me for a moment, before he laughs quietly. "Such manners from a young child, and to answer your question, it's simple. I have come looking for you." I raised an eyebrow when he said that, scenario after scenario of the implications were swimming into my mind like sharks around their wounded prey.

"What for?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Before I answer that, do you wish to leave this place and come with me?" The Keyblade Master starts to slowly walks towards me while ignoring my question, the Heartless didn't seem to like that, and they got up ready to jump at him.

"Hold!" Without thinking, I commanded the Heartless not to attack while looking at them, and they bowed in submission immediately.

I think I might surprise Xehanort enough to have him stop walking, can't blame him since I was just as equally surprised, my outburst was not towards him, it was because I commanded the dark creatures the way I did.

But still, kudos to me in not causing things to escalate.

I look back at him and decided to humor him. "While the thought of leaving this place does indeed sound appealing, but I doubt you would do this from the bottom of your heart, no, it's more along the lines that there is a catch to what your offering." I basically called out on him with honest suspicion.

Xehanort nodded as soon he regained his bearings. "Yes, young Nori, perceptive. But whether you accept it or not is up to you, so do tell me, how do you hope to leave this realm without any help, what is the point of having that weapon, and not know to use it to its fullest potential?" He points at my Keyblade in emphasis.

The old Master continues. "More importantly. I have been keeping tabs on you for a whole week, and you have another week to finish the condition of your suspension, even when it was you who was in the right. Why do you bother with those who shunned you from their small community, why go all the trouble and heartache like you do now, when you have this golden opportunity to become so much more than just some star student?" He questions.

He comes closer, this time the Heartless don't attack when I gave them a look as a reminder, then the Master reached his hand to me as soon he is in front of me. "So, what will be my dear? Would you like the chance to leave the islands and become my apprentice?"

I look down in his hand in contemplation on his offer, clenching my free hand into a fist in realization that he was right, I have no way out of this place, the corridor of darkness is out of the question because I don't know how to bring it out, and I am no expert on how to wield a blade, much less a Keyblade that was bequeathed to me by the darkness, I am an absolute novice as I currently am now, I won't deny this truth, regardless how bitter I felt about it.

Plus, I am not under the illusions that he won't use me as a dark vessel for him in the future, and I also don't think-

No.

Stop that line of thinking.

Just stop.

Afterall. zit shouldn't even matter what happens to me at this point, despite how powerful the light is, it failed to provide anything for me, and I doubt that I even want it.

Because my mother and sister are the ones I cherished most, my one and only true light in the darkness, and nothing else can hope to replace them, but they are forever beyond my reach, never will I see them again.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Ever since I was reborn in a universe that is not my own, I have been receiving nothing but contempt and being ostracized, if not outright bullied. There have been praises in my school, but they are fickle at best. I never had any friends, even in my first life.

I am all alone.

Because I was hated by those who bathe in the warmth they receive from their precious light, hell, I even tried to make friends with some of them, but they denied me even that, all because of the fear of being the next victims of Tora and Haru just for simply associating themselves with me.

In simple terms, they thrown me under the bus for a whole year in dealing with them myself.

And I personally find it pathetic that when I use self-defense, I get in trouble for it in the end, even when I was in the right and they had it coming, all the stress and frustrations I had to go through has reached its boiling point, I just simply had enough and exploded.

I am no fool; I know exactly what Xehanort is up to, he is searching for a worthy vessel to contain his heart through the darkness of a much, younger individual, such as Terra.

The old Keyblade master is a cunning taskmaster of the highest degree, without question. But he doesn't know the future as I do, from the cause of the Keyblade war with the Master of master's being responsible for it by manipulating his apprentices, to the second Keyblade war between the seven guardians of light, and thirteen seekers of darkness to reforge the ultimate key.

The X-blade.

And with it shall one gain access to Kingdom Hearts itself, bringing it forth out from the darkness whence it was swallowed from.

But guess what?

I don't care.

I don't care what happens anymore. Being the good guy, or girl in my case, never worked for me anyways.

So, it is without hesitation that I took my Keyblade out of the ground and dismiss it, and I grab hold of extended hand, signifying that I agree to his terms.

"I accept. Master." I know he is grinning under his hood.

"Excellent my dear, here, this is for you."

He brings out the iconic black coat from seemingly out of thin air behind his back, I guess a small sub-dimension of some sort is a thing.

A few minutes later and I put on the coat, next thing I knew, my shoes morphed into square-toed boots, and I noticed the gloves appeared as well, much to my confusion, it fits rather snugly too, and it shrunk to fit my size perfectly.

Without thinking, and overwhelmed with child-like curiosity, I twirled around and see my coat flair slightly along with my movements, and there are no restrictions from my shoulders to my arms from the sleeves as their identical to the same looseness that Xemnas has.

I look up to see my new master nods in satisfaction and said to me. "Come Nori, it's time to leave." He then brings out his arm and summons the corridor of darkness, and gestures to me to follow.

I put on my hood and I walk beside him and enter without a word.

I know that things are not going to be the same in this universe. Light? Darkness? It doesn't matter. I will get my rightfully-earned rest in the end, even in defeat.

Because I am just done with everything.

* * *

**(Flashback End: 1****st**** POV)**

And thus, from that day forward, I commit all my blood, sweat and tears to dedicate to my life into learning on how to wield the keyblade bestowed to me by the darkness itself.

Why it chose me is something I have thought of before, and of course, I expected no answer.

It has been a couple of years since I left these islands for something I wish to do, I could only imagine the look on the islanders faces when I left, no notes, no explanation, no nothing.

I just outright disappeared in my second week of my suspension without warning them.

And I prefer to keep it that way.

During one of my breaks, Master Xehanort asked me a question about the darkness, and I answered in a way he didn't expect.

And the look on his face is something worth remembering.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Come again?" I asked with a peculiar expression, while still wearing my coat and sitting on a rock in the middle of the badlands.

Now thirteen years old, my hair much longer now, reaching to my middle of my back and grown a little taller, like Sora's height in the first Kingdom hearts game.

"I am asking as to what you think about the light and darkness, their seemingly endless feud that has been going on since way before and the end of the Keyblade War?" He repeated more clearly while standing in front of me in his signature hunched form.

I was silent for a moment and thinking on how to answer that, so I just bring out the first thing that comes from the front of my mind.

I got up from my seating spot, summon my keyblade and began to draw a symbol that is known only back on Earth, while ignoring the curious look my master is giving me, but remain silent to where this is going.

When I finished, with a black blotch of darkness with a white dot in location of the center, while the other is untouched save with a little black spot on its head, separating them is a curved line that made them seemingly rotate in a tight circle.

"What is this Nori?" My master asked as he stands before me.

And I was more than happy to tell him. "What you see before you Master is a symbol called the yin and yang, the black is the yin and white is the yang. What this tells you is that they in their respective colors represents both light and darkness, and do you know the first reaction for people who sees this? they will say that light and darkness will fight each other again and again as opposing forces and want nothing to do with each other, but they couldn't have been anymore wrong."

"Oh? Do tell." I can tell he has a raised eyebrow in intrigue, so I continued onward.

"Light and Darkness are not opposing forces, for they are, in truth, compliments of each other, and without each other, we will not exist." I pointed my Keyblade at it twice in emphasis.

My master then replies. "But anyone else would argue that with no darkness, the worlds will become a happy place, and no one has to feel miserable of whatever tragedy befalls them from the evils others caused. Or, they would also say that the light is superior than the darkness would ever be." And I detected a bitter tone in his voice.

I shook my head and rebutted that hypothetical line of thinking from someone saying something so narrow-minded.

Eraqus comes to mind with his zeal in regards about the light while despising the darkness in the same breath.

"Again, they will be wrong. The existence of the darkness is needed just as much as the light, not one should be superior than the other, those who side in the darkness would say that light is weak. Well, if it were, it would have snuffed out a long time ago, but it's not. For they are equal." I rebutted again.

"Also, if there is no darkness, then what's the point for the light to exist? What is good without evil? Day without the night? Love without hate? Life without death?" I answered him by adding my own questions, and he blinked in surprise from something he didn't expect from a young child such as myself.

"The bottom line becomes, and I ask you; who is truly worthy to judge a person from doing something that they perceive as evil? What they fail to realize is that this black spot right here." He looks to the direction I pointed my Keyblade in the area of the yang.

"Is the small darkness in everyone, whether they know it or not, whether they want to believe it or not. The greater a person's light is, the bigger the shadow they cast upon which is a part of them in every step of the way, can and will slowly destroy them from the inside out."

"So thus, you will become more of a danger to yourself before anybody else, as it will try to destroy you for denying that part of yourself. Which is why that those who bathe too much in the light will suffer for it. In other words, they have no one to blame but themselves for their complacency." I finished my explanation to him in detail.

Master Xehanort is very quiet, I think he is thinking about his old friend, and coming to that it was exactly what I have brought to the table.

I continued with my explanation. "While on the other side of the spectrum." I then point out to the dark half with a white spot in its center.

"Is that the greater the darkness is, the more their light struggles to try and take back the reigns that it may or may not had within their hearts. That much darkness would cloud your sense of judgement, reason and logic, reduced into something that is no different than a Heartless in human skin. A monster" I concluded.

And I sigh. "Besides, to me, I knew long since then that just because it is light does not necessarily mean it is good, and just because it is darkness does not necessarily mean it is evil. To what they consider good can be deemed as evil from the eyes of another, the same is said in reverse, the classic of 'one man's hero is another man's villain' is one of many famous examples." I paused to think on my words and resumed.

"Despite popular belief, the darkness is more than just a power waiting to be used, just like the light Master. In fact, it has a will of its own just as you and me, or any other human being. assume that the same rule applies with the light as well." I took a deep breath and said.

"Without these two sides, everything would be pointless from beginning to end." I finished on my lecture and answer to his questions.

We were both silent as the winds swayed our coats, and Xehanort decided to speak up for the first time since my rant. "You have given me a lot to think about young apprentice, never in all my years, have I come across someone like you, so young and yet so wise. But I ask."

He turns to me, and I to him, giving him my full attention. "How do you come to know so much about the light and darkness?"

I sighed a second and decided to come clean. "Master, regardless of how young I look, I am much older than I actually am, both in mind and spirit, and I know more than just light and darkness. For my knowledge does not end with them."

Xehanort narrows his eyes skeptically. "Such as?"

Seeing he does not believe me, I decided to drop multiple bombs, I just flat out and said it. "Because I know that you are looking for a way to obtain a new and younger body for your heart to house in, I know that you are trying to find a way to forge the X-blade, and through it, finding Kingdom Hearts itself. The literal heart of all worlds."

The old man's eyes widened further and further as I talked. "How?" He muttered silently, makes sense considering that he never told me any of that I just said, and saying the name of the most powerful weapon in all of Kingdom Hearts franchise is not common amongst the worlds.

I closed my eyes and said. "My name is Nori, yes. But my true name was Rachel, someone who was murdered in cold blood from a bullet piercing her heart, and who was reborn in the islands. I come from a world where stories that are made up creates a universe in the process, as well as unknowingly telling the future of all the events that have yet to happen, can and will happen."

I opened my eyes as I stared at the old man as I feel the darkness rising from me. "To why I know about light and darkness is because I was chosen by the darkness itself, this Keyblade in my hand, is the proof." I raised my said weapon before him in a non-threatening manner as its tip is pointing in the other direction.

I can even hear the voice of the darkness cooing at me lovingly, as if a mother is so proud for their child in taking their first step into the world.

"Regardless of your intentions, I don't care what happens to me from this point onward, I have died once before, have my heart ripped out by a heartless? Possessing my body to prolong your life? Pierce my heart by your blade? These are far from the worst fates that can befall on me Master, and you want to know why?"

With a spin, I stabbed my Keyblade into the ground hard enough to cause cracks to appear, gripping it tightly, and I lean slightly towards him.

"Because the only light I had was both my mother, and my younger sister, they mattered to me above all else, and nothing else, they are forever beyond my reach because of some bratty child having a tantrum. Now I have no one, it's just me against the worlds that cling to their precious light so desperately, and would use me for their own ends for one pathetic reason or another." I hissed from that last one.

My Keyblade begins to glow dangerously as my true feelings are spilling out.

"From this day forward, Master." I begin resolutely.

"This heart now belongs to darkness. All world's begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it, such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." I declared.

And my master, for the first time in his life, was shocked to the core at the many revelations I am bringing forth to him.

And I felt the darkness wrapped itself around me like it has arms and croons in my ear.

* * *

**(Flashback: End)**

Having to manage in convincing him of my knowledge and future events, all that I have remembered, it's not by any means 100%, but its more than enough when my final reveal is in regarding to what the Master of masters did and why my Masters keyblade was so special than the others. Because it was bequeathed to him from his Master, and him from his.

Which is why it is considered as the most ancient of all Keyblades for a specific reason, to see the future with the master of master's eye inside it, along with the book of prophecies.

The only things I'm unable to tell him is the future Keyblade War, I was killed before Kingdom Hearts 3 was released, and the hidden whereabouts of the black box, I wanted to open it just to spite the Master of masters after what he did to his own apprentices, and Luxu went along with it, just like that.

Guilty by association at its finest.

All in all, learning in much depth of how exactly it went down made Xehanort more than happy as to what caused the keyblade war to begin with, the Master of masters played the foretellers, and the wielders within their own unions like fiddled fools, worse yet, they never even realized it, Even when it was too late.

My Master got a kick out of it to say the least.

Learning other worlds and different set of laws placed on them, and the interfering with the affairs of said worlds, it could very much result dangerous consequences from doing so foolishly like Sora did in the first game.

Xehanort was impressed with the progress I made, but then again, I am no stranger into being forced to apply to myself in everything that I do out of necessity, plenty of mistakes were made of course. I am not perfect, there are times that it becomes very frustrating that I become a little reckless.

Such as like me having many sparring matches with the old Keyblade Master.

It was humbling to say the least.

* * *

**(Flashback: 1****st**** POV)**

**CLANG!**

Metal collided with metal as our Keyblades against each other as I had jumped towards my master who blocked my downward strike with ease.

I was pushed back and sliding on the ground and I had to stab my Keyblade to the ground to slow down.

I pulled it out, point it at the old man's direction and yelled out.

"**Firaga!"**

"**Watera!"**

Xehanort retaliates by bringing out the water spell to counteract and causing a plume of steam, with a small window of opportunity, with my will, a darkish purple rope replaces my keychain, glowing like a lot of those glowing sticks, I grab it with my left hand and I threw my Keyblade to the air, and the rope stretches out, I grab it with my other hand and begin to spin it around, with enough speeds to compare it from helicopter propeller's, making my hair and clothes to dance from the high winds.

An inspiration from hollow Ichigo when he did it with Zangetsu, along with seeing several trailers of kingdom hearts III when seeing transforming Keyblades, I had a lot of practice to make it work for practical purposes.

And I run around on the spot I assume he was at and jumped forward, when I emerged out to see my master with his back turned to me, when he tried to turn my way, I threw my Keyblade at him in hopes to catch him off guard.

But he turns around in time to hit my Keyblade in a horizontal swipe that had enough force to bounce it back, I landed and rushed towards him and yank my Keyblade to my direction, ducking from my masters Keyblade, and did a front flip, he side dodged from my weapon that stabbed the ground where he once stood a second ago, grabbing my deadly Keyblade while I dashed at him with a jump, removing my blade from the ground and tried to swipe at Xehanort.

He dodged again as I began to flip like crazy, when I try to kick his feet off the ground, I tossed my Keyblade to the side, my next kick aimed for his head, he blocked and I tugged my blade to do a horizontal attack to slice the lower part of his waist while still in mid-air, but he jumped over it just in time as I landed back down, my Keyblade returns to my hand, then I placed my left foot in front.

I grab my Keyblade with both my hands and did a heavy horizontal swing, the older Keyblade master did a block, but I infused my Keyblade with enough magic to make the blade to glow a dangerous purple, resulting enough force to push him back a couple of feet with dust to fly due to dragging his boots along the ground.

I placed my open hand on my Keyblade, swipe it down to the very tip the blade to make it glow even more dangerously from my darkness infusing it, then I rush at him with a dash.

"HOOAAGH!"

CLANG!

CLUNG!

DING!

ZAM!

We trade blows in a rapid pace, and thunderbolts erupts from strikes more harder than others and our blades clashed and ring from impacting each other, then we jumped away from each other in a good distance.

Spinning my Keyblade again, causing a couple of stray hits on the ground on occasions, making gashes, then I launched it at him, he side-stepped, and smoke explodes from my Keyblade impacting where he once stood a second ago.

I pulled it out and spin it again, my coat and hair being disturbed from the high winds.

When he appeared with his guard up, that is when I surprise him by teleporting right behind him in fast speeds, still spinning my weapon, I stop it in mid-air, then I tug my Keyblade down on him like a lasso whip, causing more dust to emerge, my Keyblade behind me, with my master flying into a rock.

**Boom!**

With a nasty collision, a big mushroom cloud is all I can see, I bring my Keyblade back to my hand as the rope turns back into a keychain. I stab my weapon to the ground and getting on my knees, panting heavily as my shoulders are shaking, they feel as if there were burdened by invisible boulders, and when the dust settled, I see my master just standing there unharmed.

Gritting my teeth as I give him a baleful glare, because he Pat's dust from his right shoulder twice in a taunting fashion, if his smirk is not enough of a hint.

"I got to say my apprentice, in all my years, I never saw a fighting style as unique as the one you just displayed, wild yet controlled, random yet deliberate, and spinning your Keyblade from the rope on its hilt where your keychain is located is a refreshing sight to behold." He praises, before his face turned serious.

"However."

Strands of hair on the back my neck stand up as he whispered in my right ear as his left arm is on my left shoulder while his Keyblade is poised on my neck, making me incapable to do anything.

'I didn't even see him move!' I thought in shock. I turn my eyes to the spot he was standing on to the spot he is right now.

"You still have much to learn. You are not ready to surpass me yet my dear disciple." His voice is deadly serious.

I grip my teeth in anger from being played like that, but I have no choice but concede that he is much of a better fighter than I am, and his experience won out in the end.

So, I can do nothing but close my eyes tightly and banish my Keyblade as a sign of surrender, and he in turn banished his, I get back up to turn to him and he slumps with his arms behind his back which is turned to me as he summons a dark corridor.

"That will be all for the day, you have earned yourself some rest, get cleaned up and meet me when you are finished" He ordered.

I bowed silently and respond back. "Yes, Master." I teleported into my corridor of darkness, embittered in my defeat.

* * *

**(Flashback end= 3****rd**** POV)**

She opens her eyes to enjoy the quiet save for the waves, Nori was silent, just staring at the horizon, thinking back on that fight left her humbled and reminded of the difference between her and a Keyblade master, granted, it's not the first time they sparred, but it was one of the most serious fights she had thus far, sighing quietly to herself, remembering why she was back in the islands.

Ventus.

The very start of the Birth by Sleep storyline.

* * *

**(Flashback: 1****st**** POV)**

I was sticking to the shadows and watched as the boy at the same age as I was up against several Neo-shadow Heartless were circling around him, that my master summoned.

I already knew beforehand of how it was going to happen, but even so. I can't stop the disappointment filling my being from the blonde's reluctance.

Not to use the darkness, I can understand that, his heart and mind is too feeble for it, or that he is not that type of person, or maybe he's too close to the light to handle the darkness inside himself. But even then, that is no excuse to avoid fighting all together.

The keyblade chose him for a reason. To fall back on its power to survive.

'If you wont use darkness? Then fine, at least try to actually put up a fight.' I thought mentally, even though I know of what comes next.

"Please don't do this, Master. I'm not strong enough." Ventus pleaded while gripping his keyblade in reverse tightly.

'And yet, why do you fight? What is it that the Keyblade ever saw in you?' I wanted to say to him directly, but I was forbidden from being seen, can't fight the trio until the time is right.

Ideally in the final fight at the Keyblade Graveyard, instead of just Xehanort and Vanitas against Terra, Aqua and Ventus. I will be there as well, to even the odds.

Xehanort and I know it was doomed to fail, but that failure opens many doors to success since he knows what is gonna happen AFTER the battle.

In the original timeline it would have ended in failure due to Xehanort's rash decision's, but with my revelations, many things can be used in his favor.

The gathering of the thirteen seekers of darkness, and the seven guardians of light, by his terms.

And possibly mine.

"No. it is because your trying to hold it in. let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage" My Master commanded as I focused back to see a couple of more Neo-shadows springing up from the ground.

"You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!" He yells out.

Ventus notices the creatures moving closer to him step by step.

"Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-Blade!" He commands as he raises his arms up to the sky, almost as if he was reaching for something, but its beyond his grasp.

Right after that, one Neo-shadow jumps at Ventus, with the others following suit.

"EEYYAAAGH!" Ventus screamed in fear before being tackled by the Heartless.

I shook my hood covered head in further disappointment as I jumped from a high vintage point, I slow down and softly landed without much of a sound as I see the heartless vanishing, my Master jumps down as well and slowly walks towards the unconscious boy. I walked next to him as I removed my hood out and my hair flaps out, and we look down on Ventus.

The old mans' face had a look that said that he lost all manner of patience with him. "Really? You would rather die than use the power?" He asked disdainfully before pushing him on his back with his foot, arms spread out.

"Feckless neophyte." My Master say's insultingly.

"Even I feel like the Keyblade made the mistake of choosing someone as weak-hearted as him, to use the Keyblade against the Heartless as it was meant to is a fundamental part for all who wields them. But he didn't do even that, he just stood there and took it." I said in honest agreement, shaking my head in a mild bit of disgust.

It is kind of hard to believe that one of the major character's was a coward back then, I have absolutely nothing against him, but no one likes a coward, especially one who holds a Keyblade.

Back in my world, a soldier would have been punished severely for deserting the military or disobeying orders, it is the most applicable and unspoken rule for Keyblade wielders out there too, both past and future.

"To think; A Keyblade wielder not willing to brave against the forces of darkness? That is a travesty in of itself." I stated.

My Master nods in agreement and then said with a tone of finality. "If I must…I will extract the darkness from within him myself." He summons his Keyblade, rotates it downwards. And point it at Ventus' heart.

And light then pierced through him, forcing his eyes open.

And we see his heart floating up to the sky, and swirls of darkness condense around it into a ball, and soon something or someone begins to emerge from it with a purple aura around them.

"Ughhhh." I look back down to see the blond groaning in pain with his back arching, and then becomes limp and his eyes turned vacant and empty like my own as the light in his chest vanishes, and he made his last breath before becoming comatose.

I look back up to see the person landing softly to the ground.

Looking more closely, he is wearing what would describe as synthetic skin all over the body with blending colors of black, blue and red, wearing black boots, a red and blue skirt held by a red belt with a silver buckle an x-shape red belt and silver buckle in front of the crotch region, red lines to highlight the muscles in the torso, red arms vanishing further up at the biceps, complete with a black and silver helmet.

I know exactly who it is.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven…to you, the name Vanitas shall be given" Xehanort declared.

Yes, Master." He responds plainly, when he turns to me and he did something neither me or Xehanort saw coming.

He kneeled.

"Your Highness." He said with a hint of reverence as he bowed his helmet covered head.

Me and my Master looked at each other with a slightly bewildered look on our faces, never did I ever see someone giving me such royal treatment, least of all from Vanitas of all people.

My second life has just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

**(Flashback: End= 1****st**** POV)**

And interesting it was indeed, a couple of months have passed and Vanitas showed deadly battle prowess under our same Masters guidance in a short time he was with us, we spared several occasions to see how we fared against each other, sometimes I win, sometimes he does, than soon we formed a rivalry, at first he was reluctant to fight me, and when I asked why, he responded with something I didn't even consider as a possibility.

"It is because you are of royalty, both my Unverse and the occasional Heartless speak of you in whispers, calling you the princess of darkness, born from darkness, and the keyblade you have is evidence of your standing, and the darkness itself wraps around you like arms of comfort and safety."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, but with a little bit of coaxing and telling him that our sparing matches was all for him to get ready when he faces Ventus.

And that's all the prompting he needed for he has hated his lighter half with a dark passion, no pun intended.

I sighed as I think for few more minutes before opening my lips and said.

"This world, is just too small." I mutter to no one.

"Hmm, quite so my dear." An old voice agrees, hearing this, I then turn around.

And see that a figure wearing the same coat as I do, only that the voice is male, little taller than me, and he is slightly hunched while carrying a white blanket under his left arm.

Getting up from my spot, I walk up to the older figure. "Master. You have arrived." I stated while putting my hood back up to cover my face in shadows once again.

Said Master grunts in acknowledgment and moves the body in the blanket onto the tree.

"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you will be right at home." He said to the blanket, then placed his hands behind his back, and turning to me.

"let us go Nori, we still have much work to do." He orders.

"Yes, Master." I responded as I walk next to him, before we could go further, we heard rustling, turning to the source, the elder man was surprised to see a hand raising to the air.

But I was not, for I expected this to happen.

"Ah! A Keyblade" The much older man said in pleasant surprise as we watch the weapon appear, then glow in a yellow light, next blue lights swirled around the tip, and shoots out into the sky.

With the light show finished, Xehanort turns to me and said. "It seems that once again, your knowledge of the future is spot on my dear, he may prove useful for my plans after-all." He said in a gleeful tone, I can practically see the smile on his face behind his hood.

"Ventus is just one-stepping stone of many, Master. We can only see merely but a glimpse of the X-blade's power before it shatters during their battle for dominance." I reminded of that part of the future.

The older gentleman nodded his head. "Yes, I know, but that one failure leads to the many options we have at our disposal, it was a blessing in disguise all on its own." He replied.

"In that case, let's get started. Vanitas is no doubt waiting for us." I said while I grab the body onto my shoulder with a heave, and a corridor erupts next to me, and I go in with my master behind me.

Let the eternal strife for Kingdom Hearts commence.

* * *

**(Chapter One: End)**

**Another experiment for Kingdom Hearts finished, 28 pages and 13,633 words done, that's a doozy I tell you.**

**If you like what I did, then fave and review, but no flaming or hating.**

**I am currently doing the Will of Remnant, and the Nemesis Titan all at the same time alongside with this story. The Will of Remnant is almost done, 36 pages and 18,029 words, so rejoice! With just a couple of editing here, and some proofreading there, with a little bit of calibrating and bam! It is almost finished, and soon! **

**But for my Nemesis Titan readers, it is currently in a hell of a roadblock, only by 7 pages and 3,449 words. Hence why things are so slow as they are now, my muse is all over the place, but even that is not an excuse, if I started fanfiction years ago and still played halo reach in its glory days, and I was late to finish my stories, I would seriously let you all splatter me with any kind of vehicle you can use on speed halo infection. No resistance.**

**Anyway, either Legendary Lore, or the Third Child may come next after those two are done or at least one, if you don't know what those are, check both my story section and my personal bio.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
